Legend of Zelda : La Nueva Era
by jantpollo
Summary: Despues derrotar a Ganondorf, Link se fue de viaje por nueva aventura pero sin embargo una chica campesina siempre estaba esperando su regreso, un dia el Heroe del Tiempo decide regresar a su hogar donde todos esperan su regreso y su vieja amiga tambien, Link decidira vivir una vida normal o seguira con las responsabilidad del ser el Heroe del Tiempo.
1. La Llegada

**Hola a todos esta vez les traigo una historia de la leyenda de zelda esta historia va hacer un fanfiction de LinkxMalon esta es mi pareja preferida de ocarina del tiempo aunque en otro juego de Zelda esta pareja parace ser canon(oficial) por los eventos de twilight princes s que se dieron a conocer haci que voy a enfocar mi historia en un romance entre Link y Malon pero no se preocupen le voy agregar accion aventura y suspenso para que no sea una aburrida historia de amor porque a mi me gusta mucho la accion asi que les prometo mucha. Asi que espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**La Llegada**

**Parte 1**

Era un dia normal en el Reino de Hyrule un dia pacifico sin nada fuera de lo comun en el mercado principal de Hyrule la gente se reunia para pasar un buen rato comprando, vendiendo o simplemente pasear por las calles llenas de vida, en las calles va caminando un chica muy hermosa de pelo rojo vestia una camisa blanca y una falda morada con una sonrisa encantadora varios hombres al verla pasar la cortejaban o le decian cumplidos para llamar su atencion pero la chica solo sonreia pero no parecia que le llamara la atencion ese tipo de cosas, en ese momento la chica cargaba un sesto de comida que habia comprado en el mercado y se dirigia a un lugar muy conocido por la ciudad ese lugar era nada menos que el famoso Templo del Tiempo. La chica llego al Templo del Tiempo y empezo a mirar el lugar como si estuviera buscando a alguien pero al no ver nadie ahi la chica comenzo a caminar alrededor del templo como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

'' Donde se habran metido esos chiquillos estoy aqui como les prometi espero que no se habran metido otra vez en problema.'' Dijo la chica poco preocupada.

En ese momento escondidos en los arboles habian tres sombras viendo a la chica.

'' Oye no creo que sea muy buena idea.'' Dijo una de las sombras.

'' No te preocupes todo saldra bien.'' Dijo otra sombra despreocupada.

'' Tengo miedo no quiero que se enoje porque la ultima vez que la hicimos enojar nos persiguio por mas de tres horas.'' Dijo una sombra asustada.

'' No seas gallina nada nos va a pasar ella no es tan aterradora, bueno la verdad si es aterradora por eso ella no consigue novio.'' Dijo la sombra despreocupada con tono de burla.

'' Quien es la chica aterradora que no consigue novio?.'' Dijo la chica irritada que estaba atras de las tres sombras.

En el momento que escucharon a la chica atras de ellos las tres sombras saltaron hacia la luz del sol revelando sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos era un chico que tenia una edad de 10 años de cabello negro ojos negros que vestia una tunica de color azul y con guantes de color café. La otra figura era chica de cabello café que tenia una cinta de color naranja y ojos café que vestia una tunica de color naranja la chica parecia de la misma edad del primer chico. El tercero era un chico rubio con ojos azules que vestia una tunica de color rojo el parecia ser el menor de los tres a solo tenia 9 años.

'' Y bien ahora me van a explicar que hacian los tres escondidos alli.'' Dijo la chica con voz irritada.

'' No estabamos haciendo nada.'' Dijo el chico de cabello negro volteando su cabeza.

'' Nada ah? De acuerdo entonces no les compartire esta comida con ustedes Te he!.'' Dijo la chica alejando el sesto lleno de comida.

'' Oye eso no es justo no puedes llevarte eso.'' Dijo el chico de cabello negro protestando.

'' Entonces dime que lo que estaban tramando.'' Dijo la chica seriedad.

'' Din estaba tratando de asustarte y llevarse todo el sesto de comida para el.'' Dijo la chica de cabello color café.

'' Nayru traidora.'' Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

'' Es la verdad querias toda la comida para ti solo y dejarnos solo contra Malon.'' Dijo Nayru contadole toda la verdad a la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos cuyo nombre es Malon.

'' Eso es verdad Din.'' Dijo Malon mirando fijamente al chico de cabello negro.

'' Eso es mentira verdad Farore.'' Dijo Din mirando al chico de cabello rubio.

'' La verdad esque le tengo mucho miedo a Malon enojada.'' Dijo Farore con voz asustadisa.

'' Cobarde.'' Dijo Din enojado.

'' Bueno Din preparate para tu castigo.'' Dijo Malon alistando sus puños.

'' No te enojes Malon, porque te acercas tan tenebrosa mente esa es la razon que no tienes novio,oye porque tu aura se puso mas peligrosa Malon? Malooooooooooonn!.'' Dijo Din al conocer la furia de una chica soltera.

**Parte 2**

Malon les habia entregado el sesto de comida a los chicos y todos se pusieron a comer lo que Malon les habia llevado, el sesto de comida habia un almuerzo preparado por Malon para los chicos les peraparo un delicioso almuerzo y frutas para que ellos lo pudieran disfrutar.

'' Deja de poner esa cara Din.'' Dijo Nayru molentando a Din.

'' No digas eso traidora.'' Dijo Din molesto.

'' No es para tanto Din la proxima vez piensa en compartir con todos, tu sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes y por eso hago estos almuerzo para que podamos comer juntos.'' Dijo Malon trantodo de confortar a Din.

'' Eso no quiere decir que me dieras todas la verduras para mi solo!.'' Dijo Din protestando.

'' Sabes Link era un chico que comia muchas verduras y por eso se mantenia fuerte en sus aventuras.'' Dijo Malon tratando de animar a Din.

'' Enserio el Heroe del Tiempo comia verduras? '' Dijo Din con un brillos en los ojos.

'' Claro el me dijo que en el bosque donde el vivia comian muchas verduras y frutas asi por eso Link era muy fuerte y muy inteligente porque el comia bien.'' Dijo Malon con alegria.

'' Muy bien si el Heroe del Tiempo come mucha verduras entonces yo tambien lo hare.'' Dijo Din con gran alegria.

'' Ese chico cada vez que dices algo sobre el Heroe del Tiempo se emociona.'' Dice Nayru burlandose de Din.

'' No digas eso Nayru, aunque sea un chico problemático muy en el fondo el es bueno y decea ser un heroe para todos como lo fue Link.'' Dice Malon al mirar a Din alegre.

'' Yo quiero escuchar mas historia sobre el Heroe del Tiempo.'' Dijo Farore con voz timida.

'' De acuerdo sientence y les contare mas historia sobre Link.'' Dijo Malon con voz alegre.

En ese momento Malon les empezo a contar mas historia sobre Link y sus aventuras, Link habia derrotado a Ganondorf en la ultima pelea evitando que el obtiviera la Trifuerza pero hubo dos lineas del tiempo una donde Ganondorf destrullo y conquisto todo y otra donde el fue detenido por Link y la Princesa Zelda al derrotar al malvado Ganondorf la Princesa Zelda decidio enviar a Link a su epoca normal donde habia paz pero los seis sabios decidieron pasar a todos las imágenes del valiente Link contra la batalla de Ganondorf demostrando que el Link los habia salvado del mundo de las tinieblas y diciendole a todos los habitantes de Hyrule que Link es el Heroe del Tiempo. Los habitantes de Hyrule no lo podian creer al principio pero hubo muchas pruebas que llevaban a ser ciertas y empezaron a reconocer que Link era el Heroe del Tiempo y sus historia de sus aventuras empezaron a ser una leyenda por todo el reino de Hyrule.

'' De acuerdo chicos eso es todo por hoy.'' Dijo Malon al terminar su historia.

'' ehhh Malon al menos termina si el Heroe del Tiempo derroto al dragon Volvagia.'' Dijo Din intrigado.

'' Si Malon, al menos cuentanos.'' Dijo Nayru emocionada.

'' Yo tambien quiero saber.'' Dijo Farore con voz timida.

'' Lo siento chicos pero tengo que regresar al Rancho Lon Lon tengo muchas cosas que hacer.'' Dijo Malon con voz triste.

'' Pero les prometo que mañana les contare mas historia y les traere mas comida deliciosa es una promesa.'' Dijo Malon a tratando de levantar el animo.

'' De acuerdo.'' Dijieron los tres chicos.

En ese momento Malon se despidio de los chicos y se dirigio al Rancho Lon Lon caminando por los campos de Hyrule y viendo el horizonte preguntandose donde estara el Heroe del Tiempo que todo el mundo respeta y quieren, ya que el habia desaparecido hace 7 años y nadie sabia donde podria estar.

'' Link, Por favor regresa .'' Dijo Malon con voz triste.

En ese momento Malon solo pudo pensar en Link su amigo de la infancia que conocio en el mercado de Hyrule hace 7 años atrás, en ese momento Malon no tenia idea de el chico que conocio en ese lugar podria ser el Heroe que salvara a todos y que poco a poco estaria en su vida, Malon en ese momento no sabia el sentimiento que tenia sobre ese chico ya que en esos tiempo era una niña sin poder comprender lo que ella sentia cuando veia a ese chico cada vez era su amigo pero tambien ella se preocupaba mucho por el ya que siempre se marchaba a sus aventuras peligrosas y ella solo podia rezar que el siempre estuviera bien era lo unico que ella podia hacer por el ya que no podia acompañarlo en sus aventuras peligrosas. Malon en ese momento se sintio triste porque ella no era parte de las aventura de su amigo y que ella no era parte tan importante de su vida solo se habian conocido por casualidad y que Link le habia ayudado en varias ocaciones pero nada mas tenian una buena amistad pero solo era eso una amistad ya que Malon sabia dado cuenta de sus sentimiento hacia Link pero ella muy en el fondo sabia que esos sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos aunque para ella eso era muy triste pero era la realidad ya que Link arriesgaba su vida por la Princesa Zelda y ella era una simple campesina que tenia sentimientos muy fuerte hacia el Heroe de todos, Malon solo miro al horizonte preguntandose cuando su amigo volvera a su hogar ella tenia muchas ganas de verlo y hablar con el pero Link se fue de viaje hace 7 años y nadie sabia nada de el, asi que Malon solo podia esperar a su regreso , Malon solo siguio caminando hacia el rancho y miro otra vez hacia los campos de Hyrule preguntandose cuando volveria a ver a Link.

**Parte 3**

En los campos de Hyrule una sombra habia aparecido a luz del atardecer la figura era de un hombre montado en su caballa mirando todo el campo de Hyrule apreciando la vista que el tenia el sentia un sentimiento de nostalgia ya que habia pasado mucho tiempo. El hombre vestia una tonica verde con una espada a su espalda y un escudo del emblema de Hyrule era un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una vez mas el hombre con su caballo recorrieron los campos de Hyrule se dirigieron a un lugar cercano a ellos.

'' Hemos vuelto a casa Epona.'' Dijo el hombre a su caballo. El caballo con emocion le respondio.

'' Primero tenemos que pasar la noche antes de llegar al castillo, y me gustaria hacer una visita a un lugar.'' Dijo el hombre viendo a los campos de Hyrule, su caballo Epona mira el mismo lugar y se pone en marcha al lugar donde ellos veian.

En ese momento Malon habia llegado a Rancho Lon Lon pero en el horizonte ella vio una sombra que se acercaba de lo lejos, ella no podia ver con claridad ya que habia caido la noche y no podia reconocer la figura que se acercaba a ella, pero poco a poco ella empezo a ver mejor la figura que se aproximaba empezo a reconocer un poco a la figura era un hombre de su misma edad vestia una tunica de color verde su cabello rubio y ojos azules, primero Malon negaba la posibilidad que esa figura fuera una persona muy querida por ella pero mientras mas se acercaba la figura mas se convencia que era esa persona que ella estaba esperando por mucho tiempo, cuando menos acordo Malon la figura ya estaba enfrente de ella, el se bajo del caballo y se aproximo a ella lentamente. Malon con una lagrimas que empazaban a salir de sus ojos no podia creer lo que ella estaba mirando enserio era el, despues de tanto tiempo sin saber nade de el por fin estaba enfrente de ella.

'' He vuelto a casa Malon.'' Dijo el hombre enfrente de ella.

Malo solo derramo las lagrimas que ella contenia por fin despues de tantos años , esperando esas palabras de la persona que era muy especial para ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro le respondio:

'' Bienvenido a casa Link.'' Dijo Malon lanzandose abrazar a Link con las lagrimas en sus ojos ella espero tanto este momento que no pudo aguantar la emocion.

'' Por fin he vuelto Malon.'' Dijo Link abrazando a Malon.

El Heroe del Tiempo que habia desaparecido hace 7 años para recorrer una nueva aventura por fin ha regresado a casa y muchas personas esperaban su regreso, una chica llamada Malon era una de las persona que dia a dia esperaba a que su Heroe por fin volviera a su hogar Hyrule.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por estos momentos una reunion entre Link y Malon aunque lo mejor esta por venir en esta historia voy a intrudicir 3 personajes que son Din Nayru y Farore son los nombres de la trifuerza pero aquí decidi tomar esos nombres y hacerlos personajes independientes para mi historia ya que ellos formaran parte de esta historia tambien asi que me decidi usar el nombre de la trifuerza para estos personajes que estaran con Link y Malon para esta aventura, tambien intrudocire a malos a lo largo de los capitulos a si que esperenlo con ansias eso es todo por hoy gracias por leer mi historia espero que la disfruten. Hasta la proxima.**


	2. El Hogar del Heroe

**Hola a todos a pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi algo de la leyenda de zelda bueno aunque me tarde un poco aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia les prometo que va estar entretenido asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El Hogar del Héroe**

**Parte 1**

Era una mañana en Hyrule pero esta mañana no era normal como las demás, en el Rancho Lon Lon era una mañana muy especial ya que la noche anterior habían tenido un invitado muy especial para una chica llamada Malón y ese invitado especial era nada menos que su amigo de la infancia y un chico que ella se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo había regresado a su hogar Hyrule, la alegría no se hiso esperar y Malón lo abrazo en el momento que lo vio la noche anterior demostrando lo mucho que ella lo extrañaba en ese momento el chico también la abrazo demostrando que también le extrañaba a su amiga y también su hogar ambos intercambiaron palabras y sonrisas Malón le dijo a su amigo Link que se quedara a pasar la noche en el Rancho Lon Lon ya que se veía cansado de su largo viaje, Link acepto la oferta de Malón ya que él estaba cansado y también su caballo Epona ambos decidieron pasar la noche en el Rancho para descansar, al ver que Link y Epona iban a pasar la noche en el rancho Malón se puso realmente feliz no solo pudo ver a Link después de tantos años sino también a su mejor amiga que es Epona ya que ella deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con ambos ya que en los últimos siete años Malón no había sabido nada de ellos desde que fueron en su viaje, en ese momento Malón los llevo al rancho a descansar para que pudieran pasar la noche ahí y después podrían hablar todo lo que quisieran ya que en siete años ambos han vivido muchas experiencias y así es como Link y Malón se volvieron a reunir después de tanto tiempo.

En la mañana siguiente después de la reunión que ambos tuvieron en la noche anterior Link despertó muy temprano y se veía que estaba a punto de marcharse otra vez sin decir nada en ese instante Malón vio a Link empacando sus cosas y se acerco a Link con una cara llena de tristeza.

'' Te volverás a ir de nuevo. '' Dijo Malón con una voz llena de tristeza.

'' Si, tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer. '' Dijo Link empacando sus cosas.

'' Entonces te volverás a ir y no volverá a saber nada de ti verdad. '' Dijo Malón con tristeza a punto de llorar.

En ese momento Link volteo a ver a Malón con una cara de tristeza con lágrimas en sus ojos, Link se acerco a Malón y repentinamente él la abrazo muy fuerte ese abrazo dejo muy sorprendida a Malón ya que ella nunca espero esto de Link y ella solamente lo sujeto muy fuertemente.

'' No te preocupes Malón esta vez no me iré de Hyrule. '' Dijo Link tratando de confortar a Malón.

'' Pero Link cuando te veo empacando es como te iras de viaje otra vez y no te veré en años y eso me pone muy triste. '' Dijo Malón abrazando a Link fuertemente.

'' Esta vez no iré por mucho tiempo Malón solo iré al palacio a ver a la princesa Zelda e informarle algunas cosas pero volveré antes de lo que acuerdes. '' Dijo Link que seguía abrazando a Malón.

'' Otra vez con la Princesa Zelda, veo que tienes ganas de verla a ella verdad. '' Dijo Malón un poco furiosa y a la vez celosa en ese momento Malón se separo de Link con los brazos cruzados.

'' No te pongas así Malón esto es algo impórtate que tengo que hacer pero te prometo que al terminar mi visita con la Princesa Zelda vendré otra vez al Rancho Lon Lon y llevare una vida tranquila incluso yo tengo que terminar con mi aventura, y también te prometo que pasare más tiempo contigo ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo y tenemos mucho que hablar solo espérame un poco de acuerdo. '' Dijo Link al volver abrazar a Malón.

Link y Malón en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, era un momento solo para ellos dos en el establo del rancho aun con los ruidos de los animales ellos no le daban importancia simplemente ese era su momento después de tanto tiempo ellos estaban uno cerca del otro, sus rostros estaban muy cerca del uno del otro ya eran centímetros sus ojos se conectaban sus labios ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno era un momento mágico para ellos dos estaban a punto de hacer algo que ya tiempo querían hacer pero por la distancia y las circunstancias no lo podían hacer pero este momento era tan esperado para ambos y no se hicieron esperar más, Link se acerco a los labios de Malón y la empezó a besar apasiona mente sujetándola en la cintura abrazándola fuerte mente, Malón con sus brazos los puso alrededor del cuello de Link, ella simplemente no quería dejarlo ir solo quería estar con él siempre ya que ella lo amaba mucho pero no sabía era si Link sentía lo mismo hasta este momento, ella nunca pensó que el Héroe de todo Hyrule la estaba besando a ella y que sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él para Malón este momento era mágico lo único que ella quería es estar con Link siempre nunca más dejarlo ir ese era su único deseo, Link seguía besando a Malón apasionadamente entre mas besos Link daba Malón mas respondía ella hasta en el momento que Link se detuvo y alejo su cabeza a unos centímetros a la de Malón y la miro directamente a los ojos.

'' Es hora de irme Malón pero te prometo que volveré lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Link mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

'' De acuerdo Link, te esperare hasta que regreses siempre eres bienvenido aquí. '' Dijo Malón abrazando a Link fuertemente.

'' Gracias Malón por darme un lugar al cual yo pueda regresar. '' Dijo Link volviendo a besar apasionadamente a Malón.

Link se preparo para irse se subió a Epona ya que ella estaba lista para el viaje al lado de ellos se encontraba Malón viendo a ambos para despedirse pero las palabras de Link le dieron una esperanza que el volvería al rancho y se volverían a encontrar solo con pensar eso ella era feliz, en ese momento Link ya estaba listo para irse mira a Malón una vez mas y sonrió ella hiso lo mismo antes de que diera cuenta Link empezó a galopear alejando se de ella y del rancho poco a poco hasta que la figura de el ya no se podía ver más en los campos de Hyrule, Malón solo vio a Link alejarse esperando que el regresara pronto para que ellos podrían estar junto nuevamente lo único que ella podría hacer era esperar al hombre que ella amaba con la promesa que el volvería con ella.

**Parte 2**

Link estaba galopando en los campos de Hyrule con rumbo al castillo de Hyrule donde se encontraba la Princesa Zelda para hablar unos asuntos de mucha importancia a toda prisa se diría al castillo, pero de repente Link a lo lejos vio un grupo de personas cabalgando dirigiéndose a el, El grupo de persona era soldados de la realeza con la bandera de Hyrule, el grupo era comandado por una mujer que poco a poco se acercaba a Link, el la reconoció a la mujer que estaba en frente del grupo de soldados era una vieja conocida que hace siete años fue una de las personas que le ayudo a derrotar al malvado de Ganondorf y esa persona era también la guarda espalda de la Princesa Zelda personal su nombre es Impa la sabia del medallón de las sombras, Impa se aproximo a Link y después de tanto tiempo empezaron hablar.

'' Tanto tiempo sin vernos Link ya te has convertido en todo un hombre. '' Dijo Impa con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Impa, tú no has cambiado ni un poco me alegra mucho verte. '' Dijo Link sonriendo.

'' Dejemos la charla para después la Princesa Zelda esta ansiosa por verte Link. '' Dijo Impa tras ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo.

Link solo movió su cabeza y se puso en marcha siguiendo a Impa que estaba enfrente y tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo de Hyrule donde la princesa Zelda los estaba esperando.

**Parte 3**

Link e Impa llegaron al castillo de Hyrule donde la Princesa Zelda estaba esperando la llegada de ambos, en el momento que ellos llegaron al castillo los guardias del palacio le dieron la bienvenida a Link y rápidamente lo llevaron donde se encontraba la princesa escoltado por Impa, Link llego a una habitación del castillo la habitación era un lugar muy espacioso con muebles muy refinado ventanas grandes que daban vista al jardín del palacio, Link espero pacientemente a la Princesa Zelda al poco tiempo la princesa llego a la habitación por primera vez en años Link y Zelda se encontraron.

'' Tiempo sin vernos Link has cambiado mucho. '' Dijo Zelda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Zelda tu también has cambiado mucho te has puesto muy hermosa. '' Dijo Link con asombro.

'' Gracias Link tu también te has puesto muy guapo. '' Dijo Zelda un poco ruborizada.

'' Bueno cual es el asunto con urgencia que querías discutir conmigo. '' Dijo Link preocupado.

'' Veras Link, Hyrule ha crecido mucho desde la batalla contra Ganondorf hemos sido un reino con muchos frutos económicamente y pacíficamente, he escuchado de tus aventuras con otros reinos que le has ayudado bastante en su tiempo de crisis igual lo que hiciste en Hyrule y los otros reino han querido formar alianza con el reino de Hyrule, gracias a eso nuestro reino ha crecido muy rápido y ha crecido mucho nuestra relaciones con otros reinos vecinos gracias a ti Link. Pero en consecuencia como el reino ha crecido yo sola no puedo cargar con tanta responsabilidad, necesito a mi lado a alguien que comparta el trono conmigo a alguien que esté a mi lado en tiempos difíciles una persona la cual yo pueda contar y esa persona quiero que seas tú Link quiero que seas el Rey de Hyrule conmigo para llevar al pueblo a una época de paz y tranquilidad la cual siempre hemos querido. '' Dijo Zelda explicando la situación a Link.

Link estaba sin palabras es enserio todo lo que Zelda le estaba diciendo ella quería que él sea el próximo Rey de Hyrule pero para ser el rey él se tenía que casar con la Princesa Zelda para obtener ese título pero eso no era lo importante para Link solo con el hecho que la princesa diría eso es porque sentía algo por él.

'' Zelda me estas pidiendo que me case contigo? '' Dijo Link algo confundido.

'' Si Link, quieres casarte conmigo? '' Dijo Zelda ruborizada.

'' Zelda tu me amas? '' Dijo Link aun mas confundido.

'' Si Link desde hace mucho tiempo. '' Dijo Zelda ruborizada aun más.

Esto era muy impactante para Link no lo podía creer la Princesa Zelda estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a él, no solo por ser el héroe del tiempo sino como persona que ella amaba eso para Link era muy impactante él sabía que Zelda no estaba bromeando y estaba confesando su amor por él, en ese momento a Link le vino la imagen de una chica granjera que estaba esperando su regreso la cual él le había prometido regresar con ella para estar junto pero la propuesta de Zelda lo tomo de sorpresa no pensó que ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, Link lo pensó detenidamente cual era los sentimientos que el tenia hacia la Princesa Zelda y Malón a cuál de las dos chicas el amaba pero la respuesta de Link era obvia a cuál de las dos chicas el amaba era la chica la cual Link siempre estaba pensando en su largo viaje la chica que siempre se preguntaba que hacía a cada momento una chica que él desea estar a pesar de la distancia y entonces Link tomo una decisión y le dio una respuesta a la Princesa Zelda que estaba esperando su respuesta.

'' Lo siento Zelda pero yo amo a otra chica. '' Dijo Link serio.

Al escuchar eso Zelda su cara de felicidad se convirtió en una cara llena de tristeza las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, Zelda estaba impactada después de tanto tiempo tuvo el valor de confesarle su amor a Link pero el ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón. En ese momento Link la abrazo a la princesa y le dijo:

'' Gracias Zelda por haber tenido esos sentimientos por mi pero lo siento por no responder a esos sentimientos he conocido a alguien muy especial para mí y esa persona me ha dado un hogar al cual yo pueda regresar y a ella la amo con todo mi corazón, pienso quedarme con ella por eso no puedo aceptar tu propuesta aunque me has hecho muy feliz pero en verdad lo siento por no corresponderte como yo quisiera. '' Dijo Link abrazando a Zelda.

'' No te preocupes Link yo se que tu eres una persona muy amable y nunca has querido hacerme daño y te agradezco que seas honesto conmigo la chica que amas segura que es una gran persona. '' Dijo Zelda aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' Si la amo con todo mi corazón. '' Dijo Link sonriendo.

Al ver esa sonrisa vio la felicidad que Link tenía sus ojos esa persona que el amaba seguro que era una gran chica para que Link la escogiera. Entonces Zelda decidió desearle mucha felicidad a ambos ya que se la merecen aunque en el fondo ella estaba muy triste pero tenía que superarlo ya que Link no pudo corresponderle a su amor.

'' Es tiempo de irme Zelda gracias por todo, aunque no te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado como tu amigo y siempre acudiré a rescatarte cuando me necesites. '' Dijo Link sonriendo.

'' No te preocupes Link tu ya tienes a alguien a tu lado y agracias por todo Link. '' Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

En ese momento ambos se despidieron aunque ellos tuvieron una gran aventura juntos ese sentimiento que compartieron fue real aunque no estén siempre juntos sus lazos que formaron en estos años jamás se olvidaran y siempre permanecerán, ahora Link sale del castillo no para buscar otra aventura sino ir a un lugar donde una chica lo estaba esperando, ese lugar era muy especial para el ahí lo estaba esperando la chica que el amaba que en sus viajes él se preguntaba lo que ella hacía y en las noches le quitaba el sueño pensando en ella, era un lugar al cual Link lo podía llamar un hogar con alguien esperándolo y a toda velocidad se dirigió al Rancho Lon Lon a ver a su amada Malón.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo que les parecio el capitulo muy entretenido eso espero le puse mucho romance esta vez pero bueno algo romantico no cae nada mal no se preocupen por zelda porque a ella le tengo preparada una sorpresa en capitulos mas adelante asi que espero con ansias tambien les prometi accion tambien se daran en capitulos mas adelantes asi que tenga paciencia porque esta historia va estar muy entretenida, bueno eso todo por hoy asi que nos leeremos en otra ocacion hasta la proxima.**


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola a todos ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que actualice esta historia unos seis meses sí que es mucho tiempo la verdad no he tenido mucha inspiración para escribir esta historia y me he concentrado en las otras que he escrito aunque esta tal vez no sea la mejor historia que he escrito pero aun así la tratare de actualizar un poco más seguido y ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Una Nuevo Comienzo**

**Parte 1**

Era una mañana común y corriente en el reino de Hyrule pero en ese día la mañana era un poco diferente a lo normal ya que la gente del mercado de Hyrule parecía más alegre de lo normal y eso le llamo la atención de un pequeño joven que pasaba por el mercado muy temprano. El pequeño niño se dirigió a las afueras del templo del tiempo donde lo estaban esperando una niña con una túnica naranja y otro niño de túnica color rojo, ellos estaban comiendo un pedazo de pan cuando llego el niño que provenía del mercado.

'' Oigan no han notado que esta mañana todo los del pueblo están muy alegres. '' Dijo Din a Nayru y a Farore.

'' Ya que lo dices si todos han estado actuando muy raro desde muy temprano. '' Dijo Nayru observando la situación.

'' Bueno ire a investigar más para saber más de lo que está pasando. '' Dijo Din a toda prisa a dirigirse al mercado nuevamente.

'' Oye Din, vaya chico se fue y nos dejo aquí otra vez, que dices Farore esperamos a Malón. '' Dijo Nayru a Farore.

'' Si, aunque me preocupa un poco Din. '' Dijo Farore preocupado por su amigo.

'' No te preocupes Din se sabe cuidar solo, aunque no se va a tardar en meterse en otro problema. '' Dijo Nayru despreocupada.

Nayru y Farore se dirigieron al templo del tiempo a esperar a Malon.

**Parte 2**

Din se dirigió al centro del mercado de Hyrule para ver el ambiente alegre que se vivía en la ciudad, para Din era algo extraño ¿Por qué las personas están más alegres de lo común? Tiene que haber algo porque las personas actuaban tan feliz, en eso Din se acerco a una señora que estaba vendiendo frutas en una parte del mercado, Din camino hacia ella.

'' Disculpe señora le quiero hacer una pregunta. '' Dijo Din a la señora que tenía enfrente.

'' ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? '' Dijo la señora al ver a Din.

'' ¿Por qué toda la gente está actuando tan feliz? '' Dijo Din con curiosidad.

'' ¿Oye niño no lo sabes todavía? '' Dijo la señora con asombro.

'' ¿De qué está hablando? '' Dijo Din confundido.

'' Link el Héroe del Tiempo ha regresado de su largo viaje. '' Dijo la señora con gran alegría.

Din solo quedo ahí parado por unos segundos hasta que su cabeza procesara lo que había escuchado pasaron diez segundos hasta que Din tuvo una reacción.

'' ¡EEEHHHH! '' Grito Din con fuerza.

'' Lo sé es algo para sorprenderse. '' Dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

'' Muchas gracias señora ahora mismo iré a buscar al héroe del tiempo. '' Dijo Din al despedirse de la señora y empezar a correr con mucha energía.

'' Que niño mas energético. '' Dijo la señora al ver a Din correr a gran velocidad.

Din no lo podía creer en el pueblo estaba su héroe la persona más admiraba y su modelo a seguir estaba en un lugar cercano asi que Din decidió buscarlo y no descansar hasta encontrarlo.

**Parte 3**

Nayru y Farore llegaron al templo del tiempo ha esperar a Malon pero para su sorpresa Malon ya estaba ahí pero algo se miraba diferente en ella ambos niños se acercaron y vieron que Malon no los había notado ella simplemente estaba sentada en una barandilla cantando felizmente, Nayru y Farore sabían que Malon era una chica que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro aunque trabajaba duro esa sonrisa permanecía siempre pero hoy esa sonrisa era más brillante de lo normal así que los niños se acercaron a Malon y le hablaron para que reaccionara.

'' Oye Malon ¿te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Nayru preocupada.

'' Oh chicos estas aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta Nayru? '' Dijo Malon alegremente.

'' Estas actuando de manera muy extraña y además estas más feliz de costumbre.'' Dijo Nayru observando la situación.

'' ¿Enserio se puede decir que estoy muy feliz? Qué vergüenza. '' Dijo Malon poniéndose las manos en las mejías que estaban completamente rojas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, ambos Nayru y Farore solo quedaron sorprendido al ver la actitud de Malon que era de una adolecente enamorada.

'' ¿Malon? ¿Ha pasado algo bueno que quieras decirnos? '' Dijo Nayru curiosamente.

'' Por ahora es un secreto pero dentro de poco lo sabrán. '' Dijo Malon alegremente.

Nayru y Farore quedaron viéndose entre sí sin saber de lo que estaba hablando Malon pero era algo que la estaba haciendo extremadamente feliz así que iban a esperar de que era lo que la hacía feliz y también cual era el secreto que ella estaba guardando.

**Parte 4**

Din corría por las calles del mercado de Hyrule emocionado por encontrar al héroe del tiempo ya no podía esperar el chico estaba muy emocionado hasta que se encontró con multitud de personas que estaban rodeando el centro del mercado de Hyrule enfrente de la fuente de agua, Din empezó a pasar entre el grupo de personas y vio porque todo el mundo estaba viendo y ahí es cuando vio a un hombre de la misma edad de Malon de cabello rubio con ojos azules que usaba una túnica de color verde con pantalones blancos con botas de color café y a su lado tenía una espada y el escudo de Hyrule al verlo Din se preguntaba ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Hasta que escucho a uno de los comerciantes hablar con él.

'' Link ¿Cuándo has vuelto has Hyrule? '' Dijo un comerciante.

'' Llegue ayer antes del ocaso. '' Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? '' Dijo otro comerciante curiosamente.

'' Por un buen tiempo he estado lejos de Hyrule tanto y ahora quiero quedarme por un largo periodo. '' Dijo Link amablemente.

Todos alrededor de ese muchacho estaban actuando de manera muy alegre eso fue lo que estaba pensando Din al observar la situación pero todos estaban hablando muy amablemente a esa persona mientras sonreían algo le pareció muy extraño y le pregunto a una persona que tenia al lado.

¿Disculpe señor? ¿Quién es la persona en el centro? '' Dijo Din curiosamente.

'' No lo sabes niño, el es Link el famoso héroe del tiempo. '' Dijo el señor con una sonrisa.

Pasaron cinco segundos antes que Din reaccionara.

'' ¡¿Qué?! '' Dijo Din confundido.

'' Vaya niño sí que eres lento, pero si él es Link. '' Dijo el señor afirmando la identidad de Link.

En ese momento Din no lo podía creer ¿enserio él es el héroe del tiempo? En ese momento Din se acerco a Link mirándolo fijamente y este se percato de Din rápidamente y solo lo quedo viendo con una sonrisa al ver esa sonrisa Din se puso frente de el seriamente y le pregunto.

'' ¿Tu eres Link el héroe del tiempo? '' Dijo Din mirando directamente a Link.

'' Si, yo soy Link. '' Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

'' No creo que tu eres el héroe del tiempo eso no es posible. '' Dijo Din desanimado.

'' ¿Por qué no crees que yo soy Link? '' Dijo Link curiosamente.

'' Solo mírate, no pareces nada a las historias que han contado del héroe del tiempo, te ves un debilucho también no creo que eres capaz de derrotar a un Poe, el héroe del tiempo es tan fuerte que puede derrotar dragones lagartijas gigantes pero tú no tienes nada de músculos no creo que alguien como tu sea el héroe del tiempo. '' Dijo Din burlándose.

'' He he he, ya entiendo. '' Dijo Link riéndose nerviosamente

Toda la multitud solo se reía de lo que decía Din, pero Din hablaba muy enserio no podía creer que ese debilucho era el héroe del tiempo para Din su perspectiva del héroe del tiempo era de un hombre musculoso alto con gran barba y varias heridas en su rostro y no una persona que no tenía ninguna características de las anteriores, Din saco una espada de madera y apunto a Link.

'' Te reto a un duelo. '' Dijo Din con mucha seriedad pero eso causo que las personas rieran aun mas

'' De acuerdo, acepto tu duelo. '' Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

'' Pero Link es solo un niño no lo tomes tan enserio. '' Dijo uno hombre en la multitud.

'' Seria un deshonor para el si yo no aceptara el duelo y además no seré tan duro con él. '' Dijo Link sonriendo.

'' Era de esperarse de Link él sabe cómo manejar todo lo que se le presenta. '' Dijeron la multitud comentando.

'' Que esperas, es hora de nuestro duelo. '' Dijo Din impaciente.

'' De acuerdo es hora de nuestro duelo. '' Dijo Link mirando a Din.

Din se puso en postura poniendo su espada de madera frente de Link listo para atacar pero vio algo muy extraño que Link solo se encontraba parado ahí sin hacer un movimiento pero de repente puso su mano detrás de cintura tratando de sacar algo, Din se puso más atento que era lo que iba a sacar será una arma peligrosa algún tipo de magia, Din estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de Link hasta que este saco un pequeño instrumento de música lo que había sacado era una ocarina de color azul y la puso en su boca y empezó a entonar una melodía que le era muy familiar para Din, era la melodía que siempre cantaba Malon pero como el sabia esa melodía pero recordó que Malon le dijo que le había enseñado la melodía a Link el héroe del tiempo pero eso Din no lo iba a reconocer, al terminar esa melodía Din solo quedo viendo a Link por unos segundos más hasta que algo lo sujeto de la túnica y lo levanto. Din empezó a mover sus manos en toda dirección para zafarse de lo que lo había agarrado cuando Din volteo su cabeza y vio que un caballo lo había había sujetado y empezó a forcejear para liberarse pero era inútil ya que el caballo ignoraba los golpes de Din y este poco a poco lo llevo hasta la fuente de agua que estaba en el centro del mercado de Hyrule, estando frente de la fuente de agua el caballo arrojo a Din dentro de la fuente haciendo que este se empapara todo y en eso Link se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

'' Al parecer gane el duelo. '' Dijo Link sonriendo.

'' Tramposo. '' Dijo Din enojado.

**Parte 5**

Malon estaba sentada en una banca cerca del templo del tiempo esperando a Din ya que les había traído comida pero este no aparecía desde un buen tiempo y ella se empezó a preocupar pero recordó lo que Farore y Nayru le dijeron acerca que Din fue a buscar si los rumores sobre el héroe del tiempo estaba en el castillo de Hyrule, Malon sabía que esos rumores eran ciertos y también que Link le había prometido que volvería a verla y solo pensar eso el rostro de Malon se puso rojo y puso sus manos en sus mejías y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro con una sonrisa boba, al ver eso Nayru y Farore se preguntaron si ella estaba bien. Malon pensando en Link vio una figura que se acercaba al templo del tiempo y era Link junto con Epona pero su sorpresa era ver a Din montado en Epona, Malon se acerco a Link y a ver a Din que estaba totalmente mojado se acerco a preguntarles.

'' ¿Qué fue lo te paso Din? '' Dijo Malon preocupada.

'' No me paso nada. '' Dijo Din enojado.

'' ¿Por qué estas enojado? '' Dijo Malon preocupada por él.

'' No te preocupes Malon, al parecer el sigue enojado porque perdió un duelo conmigo. '' Dijo Link tratando de tranquilizar a Malon.

'' ¿Duelo contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? '' Dijo Malon viendo seriamente a Link.

Link le explico todo lo que había sucedido y de cómo Din no creía que Link era el héroe del tiempo y hicieron un duelo y como Din perdió ante Link y que este le ofreció un poco de ropa para cambiarse ya que la que el tenia estaba completamente mojada y que decidió acompañarlo hasta que se rencontrara con sus amigos pero nunca pensó que él conocía a Malon. Malon solo se rio un poco de lo que había pasado conociendo bien a Din que era un chico que no pensaba antes de actuar o que simplemente quería poner a prueba a Link, pero aun así Malon estaba contenta por saber que Din se encontraba bien y agarro un pedazo de tela y empezó a secar el cabello de Din, Link solo quedo viendo a un lado de Malon fijamente lo mucho que ella había cambiado ahora era una chica fuerte y responsable y más hermosa que antes pero los pensamientos de Link fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se acercaba. La persona frente de Link era Impa la guardiana de la princesa Zelda y la sabia del medallón de las sombras.

'' Tanto tiempo sin vernos. '' Dijo Impa seriamente.

'' Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Hyrule. '' Dijo Link sonriendo.

'' He escuchado que rechazaste la oferta de la princesa. '' Dijo Impa seria.

'' Si, lo he rechazado pero aun así me preocupo por ella. '' Dijo Link seriamente.

'' No tienes que hacerlo la princesa es una persona muy fuerte estará bien en poco tiempo. '' Dijo Impa viendo a Link.

'' ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Impa? '' Dijo Link curiosamente.

'' Esto, es un regalo de la princesa para ti. '' Dijo Impa sacando un sobre y dándoselo a Link.

'' ¿Enserio esto es para mí? '' Dijo Link con asombro.

'' Te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho por este reino. '' Dijo Impa con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Impa. '' Dijo Link con una gran sonrisa.

'' Cuídate Link veo que ahora tienes a una persona que espera tu regreso. '' Dijo Impa sonriendo al ver a Malon junto a Din.

'' Claro y esta vez hare mi mayor esfuerzo. '' Dijo Link viendo a Malon.

Impa se fue dejando a Link, Link con una sonrisa en su rostro por el regalo que la princesa Zelda le había dado como agradecimiento por todo lo que él había hecho por el reino de Hyrule para él era el regalo perfecto y ahora Link tenía que comenzar de nuevo pero esta vez una vida sin aventuras y sin peligros pero con la compañía de Malon que lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y era hora de recompensarla por el tiempo que ella espero por él, Link se acerco a Malon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' ¿Por qué están tan feliz? '' Dijo Malon curiosamente.

'' No es nada. '' Dijo Link a Malon.

'' De acuerdo, me imagino que tienes hambre porque no has comido nada en todo el día. '' Dijo Malon sonriendo.

'' Si tengo un poco de hambre. '' Dijo Link mirando a Malon.

'' Tienes suerte que traje comida suficiente para todos. '' Dijo Malon con una gran sonrisa.

Malon mostro una gran canasta de comida que ella había preparado, todos se reunieron con Malon, Din que todavía seguía molesto por su derrota con Link, Nayru que solo reía como Malon actuaba delante de Link y Farore que solo miraba con timidez a Link se reunieron en circulo para disfrutar de la comida que había hecho Malon y Link la vio y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dijo a sí mismo.

'' Es hora de un nuevo comienzo. ''

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en el próximo presentare a los villanos que serán parte de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia y la voy actualizar un poco mas seguido para que la disfruten.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
